Nicole (SS)
Nicole, stereotyped as The Cheerleader, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper on Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. She returned for the third season, Total Drama World Tour: Second Season, and was on Team Sahara. She is 14, has black hair, blue eyes, and is fairly short and lean. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Nicole was the 20th person to step off the boat, and was placed on the Flaming Bears. The 1,000-foot Climb In the eighth round of the challenge, Nicole was pitted against Jeremy, but fell off three quarters of the way up. This resulted in the score becoming tied, five to five. At the Bonfire, she was the 9th and second-to-last person to receive a marshmallow. Don't Touch the Food Nicole lasted fairly long in the challenge, and was the 15th person eliminated, placing 7th in the overall challenge and 3rd for the Bears, behind Daniel and Matthew. She most likely would have lasted longer, but Peter tricked her by telling her that something weird was next to the table, luring her close to it, and then grabbing her hand and placing it on a turkey, eliminating her despite its unfairness. Nevertheless, the Flaming Bears won the challenge thanks to Matthew, who similarly tricked Peter into inadvertently touching the food just as Nicole had been. Dodgebrawl 2 In the dodgeball challenge, Nicole agreed to sit out after Isaiah and Samantha asked to, and when Daniel suggested switching Violet with Nicole for the third round, Nicole once again declined, saying that she wasn't even good at volleyball. Thus, she never participated, and the Flaming Bears won the challenge. The Show Mustn't Go On In the skit, Nicole changed her name to "Nicky," and performed fairly decently despite her character having little importance, and being one of the few characters who was killed off in the skit. The Flaming Bears won the challenge by a landslide. The Island of The Dead When the Flaming Bears were decided as the Shooters and Matthew decided that the team should split up into pairs, Nicole was paired up with Samantha. She and Samantha came upon the old Boathouse and went inside to investigate. Nicole stumbled right into a spiderweb, where a black widow crawled out onto her shoulder, sending her into a panic that caused her to drop her paintball gun at the entrance to the Boathouse. Defenseless, she was easily tagged by Madison and the first person eliminated. Opting to sit out the rest of the challenge rather than become a zombie, she left with a warning to her teammate Samantha, who burst out and chased Madison into the woods, eventually catching her with the help of Violet and Matthew. When 12 of the previously-eliminated contestants reappeared for a second chance towards the end, Nicole (along with Jennifer and John) was one of the only three campers not present. The Flaming Bears ultimately lost the challenge when Daniel was tagged out by John (who appeared later), and were sent to the Bonfire. Nicole was voted out that night and had nothing to say as she left. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Nicole's dare was to eat a leech from Lake Wawanakwa. Violet, who had spun the wheel, dared Peter. Peter shocked everyone by passing, and thus earned another freebie. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Nicole was one of the four girls (along with Lauren, Jessica, and Suzie) who was left in the bear cave, searching desperately for the case with no luck, and thus never realizing that the case was long gone. Due to being so far into the cave to not hear any of Chris's loudspeaker announcements, none of them made it to the second season. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Nicole was the 12th contestant to step off the bus, with a rather dull and awkward entrance due to her silence. In her first Confessional, though she expressed regret at her reputation of being the silent one, she also expressed confidence that she'd redeem herself and become a powerful player. As the Jet took off, she walked up to newcomer Louis as he read one of his books. Before she could ask, Louis asked her if she'd like to sit down next to him, which she promptly agreed to. When the teams were formed, Nicole was noticeably slightly upset when Louis wound up on the all-girls' team instead of her team. She didn't do much for the rest of the episode, and her team came in second. At the first elimination ceremony, she received the ninth Barf Bag and was one of only three people to cast her vote for Ethan, already suspecting him right off the bat. Episode 2 A very nervous Nicole was the last member of the newly-named Team Sahara to do the tightrope-walking challenge. She reveal that it was her true dream to be on the gymnastics team in high school, but failed to make the team as a freshman. Instead, she had to settle with being a cheerleader and established her own daily routine of practicing for when she could finally be a gymnast. Thus, in a display that shocked everyone, she passed the challenge easily, and scored the third and final point for Team Sahara, winning the first part of the challenge for them. However, due to succeeding in the tightrope walk, she was unable to participate in the base-jumping portion of the challenge. Despite their early advantage, Team Sahara ultimately came in second after James won the challenge for Team Victory II. Episode 3 Nicole, along with Louis, was largely silent during the argument between Anna and Mary that took up the entire challenge in the episode. Louis jokingly asked Nicole to wake him when they were done, to which she agreed. However, Team Sahara ended up losing the challenge after John chose the wrong direction at the fork. Despite the obvious major rivalry on their team, Nicole went with Louis and Anna to vote for John, in one of the most shocking votes of the season, despite Mary's protests. Nicole herself received the second Barf Bag, after Louis. Episode 4 During the challenge, as Louis was telling Nicole about one of his all-time favorite novels, Mary approached the two and discussed the previous elimination, as well as the next. She admitted to understanding their frustration at John in the last episode, but tried to convince them that, at the next elimination ceremony, they should vote Anna first and keep Isaiah under surveillance as their weakest link. Louis and Nicole ultimately agreed, and the three formed an inter-team alliance. Later in the challenge, Louis and Nicole continued talking, and the latter told the former that, if he won, he'd use some of the money to pay for his tuition after he applied to Juilliard School in New York City, which is a very hard school to get into. He also added that he'd share some of it with his friends, including those he made on the show. Nicole ultimately lasted up to the final seven in the challenge, and was one of the three who let go of the trailer in shock after Samantha screamed (along with Matthew and Mary), thus leaving only Louis for Team Sahara. However, Louis managed to come in second behind Eryn, securing second place for Team Sahara once again. Episode 5 Once again, Nicole largely didn't participate in the challenge, letting Louis do most of the work with his knowledge of Las Vegas and his haggling at the pawn shop. Once again, Team Sahara managed to come in second place. Episode 6 When it came time to search the prison halls for the cell with their logo on it, Louis and Nicole teamed up to search one corridor. Despite maintaining a strong second place early on, Team Sahara ended up in last, just behind Team Madison, after Ethan managed to open the cell door for his team. Despite the earlier agreement between Louis, Nicole, and Mary to vote Anna off, Isaiah came to Louis and Nicole separately and pleaded with them to vote him off first, as he knew he was the biggest detriment to the team, and also because he couldn't stand Anna. Thus, with their two votes along with his own, Isaiah was voted off, much to Anna and Mary's shock. Nicole received the second Barf Bag behind Louis once again. Episode 7 Shortly after Anna suggested body heat to keep each other warm in economy-class, Louis and Nicole huddled closer together to do so. After the challenge began and they decided to split the teams into smaller groups to search the outpost, Louis was quick to take charge and ordered that the two rivals - Mary and Anna - be kept separated for the good of the team. Thus, he paired Mary with Nicole while he went with Anna. However, this would be Nicole's undoing in the challenge; she was the first person to be taken by the creature since Mary was too busy rambling about the drama to notice that Nicole had vanished, and didn't discover this until long after it was too late. After Mary was taken by the creature, Team Sahara came in dead last for the second time in a row, and despite Violet's shocking medical evacuation, they were still sent to the elimination ceremony. Finally owning up to their agreement, Louis and Nicole voted with Mary to send Anna home. Although Nicole received the third and final Barf Bag, she received no votes against her, and Chef revealed that he chose to put her in the bottom two to make it more interesting. Although they protested the idea of Chef tossing Anna into the cold, barren, and unforgiving wasteland of Antarctica, she was still ejected. Episode 8 When the girls were put on their own team with the "classic" interns, Nicole was teamed up with Mary and Rachael, originally taking up their position on the second floor of the Grant Tower. However, after the first wave of attacks by the boys' team, Nicole was reassigned to be teamed up with Steve. During the final, all-out blitzkrieg against the castle, Nicole was hit several times by Marco as the speedboat sped by and was knocked out instantly. The girls went on to lose the challenge, and Nicole was one of only two girls who didn't receive a single vote that night, along with Rachael. Thus, she received the fifth Barf Bag that night and the second Barf Bag out of the girls. Despite the overwhelming popular support for voting out Samantha, Nicole was one of only two people that night who voted for Eryn instead, seeing her as a true threat (the other being Louis). Episode 9 Nicole arrived at the garage containing one of the challenge's advantages when Louis appeared behind her and offered his assistance. Upon opening the garage door, they found the old 80's Cadillac with chandeliers decorating the hood, a disco ball hanging from the mirror, and hydraulics installed on the rear tire axle. However, they were unaware that, as they drove away, another contestant hid in the trunk and followed them to the location of the next advantage. It eventually led to an intense four-way standoff, which resulted in Jessica and Ethan taking the tape recording of the clue and heading for the case's location. Louis and Nicole quickly pursued them in the golf cart and trailer that was attached to it. Just as Ethan and Jessica retrieved the case, Louis and Nicole sped by so that Nicole could literally snatch it out of Jessica's hands. At the end of a long and action-packed chase scene, all three vehicles were overturned, knocking out Jessica and supposedly Nicole. However, after a duel between Louis and Ethan that left Ethan ready to win the challenge and take the case back to the helicopter, Nicole appeared with the last paintball gun and repeatedly shot Ethan, knocking him out. She then took the case to the helicopter herself and had Carl deactivate it after declaring that she was sharing invincibility and first-class with Louis. Once again, Nicole received the second Barf Bag after Louis. Despite Matthew going on a similar mission to Isaiah in Episode 6, asking to be voted off as atonement for his sins, Louis and Nicole still decided to vote for Ethan, alongside Rachael, due to their conflict and to their viewing of Ethan as a threat. Episode 10: YK2 When Chef announces the truly embarrassing portion of the challenge, Nicole is the only one to immediately drop out before it begins, unable to continue. She receives some encouragement from Louis before returning to the Jet for the remainder of the episode. Despite this, Nicole received no votes against her, and voted with everyone else against Mary, who was considered the biggest threat left. Nicole received the fifth and second-to-last Barf Bag that night. Episode 11 When Chef announced the two possible challenges for the day, Nicole was one of only two people who opted to do the tightrope-walking challenge, along with Eryn. However, only a few seconds after the challenge started, Eryn miraculously did a complete run around all three towers and completed the challenge in a matter of seconds, winning the first of two seats in first-class and invincibility. Thus, Nicole was forced to sit out the rest of the episode once again. Despite never having a single vote cast against her previously and being viewed as a non-threat, Ethan targeted Nicole so that he could emotionally weaken his top rival, Louis. Thus, along with Jessica, surprising new ally Eryn, and Rachael (whom Eryn convinced to vote with them), Ethan successfully managed to get Nicole voted out. Before she left, Louis declared his love for her, and they kissed. Before Nicole finally jumped out, Louis vowed to win the season for both of them. Trivia *Nicole is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDWT), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel.